Simon
Simon — First mentioned in "Angels' Judgmemt". Introduction Simon is the Former Guild Director. He is a very good director but he's ready to retire. He works hard to recruit Sara Haziz to replace him. About Species * Human Guild Hunter Allegiance * The Guild * Raphael's territory Occupation / Position / Title * Guild Director of the American chapter for over 40 years — retired Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * New York Guild Character / Personality / Motivations * strong and determined * Though feeling the kiss of age, he was no old man, never would be. He was a man to be respected. Physical Description * white hair, wrinkled skin * sparkling bright blue eyes "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Connections * Spouse/Mate: another hunter * Replacement: Sara Haziz * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Recruited Sara Haziz as his successor, submitted her name to the Cadre. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Raphael might’ve called such a man a friend, he’d learned too well that mortal lives blinked out with firefly quickness. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Titus seemed to respect him as a warrior and general at the Cadre meeting."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * The former Director remains available to the new director till their death."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Biography / History ✥ Being Guild Director for forty years had given him a confidence he hadn’t had as the young that first took the reins. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Sara Haziz * Deacon * Cadre of Ten * Jervois * Jerry Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. "Angels' Judgmemt" Simon is brought before the Cadre of Ten to announce his retirement and submit his successor. He amazingly stood his ground in he meeting especially over neutrality. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Recruited Sara Haziz as his successor and warns her that the Cadre might test her. Arranged for Deacon to be her guard while they work a case together."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Had told Sara that the angels need them but if they prove too powerful they’ll wipe them out. His instruction was to Hurt the vampires they send but don't kill them to she become a threat, not an asset."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 Quotes : “My hunters are happy for me to stay on, but a good director needs always consider the health of the Guild as a whole. That health flows from the top—the leader must be eminently capable of undertaking an active hunt if necessary.” A rueful smile. “I’m strong and I’m skilled, but I’m no longer as fast, or as willing to dance with death.” "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : “Honest words. It’s a strong general who can give up the reins of power.” "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : “The Guild has always been neutral for a reason.” Simon’s spine remained unbending. “Our job is to retrieve vampires who break their Contracts. But through the ages, we’ve often found ourselves in the middle of wars between angels. We survive only because we are seen as neutral. If the Cadre takes too much of an interest, we lose that protection.” "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : “We walk a precarious line. The angels need us. But if we prove too powerful, they’ll cheerfully wipe us from existence. Hurt the vampires they send after you, but try not to kill. Because if you do, you become a threat, not an asset.” — Simon to Sara "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Guild Members Category:Characters Category:Humans